100_things_to_do_before_high_schoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Change Your Look and See What Happens Thing!
|previous = Adopt a Flour Baby Thing! |next = Find Your Super Power Thing! |image = Change your look.PNG }} "Change Your Look and See What Happens Thing!" is the eighth episode in the first season of 100 Things to Do Before High School. It first aired July 18, 2015 on Nickelodeon. Episode synopsis CJ and the boys decide to change their wardrobes and try out new looks; they come to realize that there is a lot of power in what clothes they choose to wear. Episode summary CJ, Fenwick, and Crispo garner strange looks from students because of their new outfits: Crispo wears red to stand out; Fenwick dresses like Crispo to get girl attention; and CJ wears a power suit to see if they really have power. Mr. Bored announces to his class that they are going to have a pop quiz, and CJ becomes frantic because she didn't study. Principal Hader enters the room and looks for a student to take some pictures with her. She chooses CJ because of her power suit, and they leave. Crispo wishes he could also get out of doing the quiz and is subsequently called to Mr. Roberts's office. He excitedly walks to the guidance counselor office, but immediately runs away when he sees the fire chief in the room. While taking pictures, Hader notices someone vandalized another one of her posters. She recruits CJ to help her find the perpetrator. While patrolling the halls, she teaches CJ how to intimidate students. Later, CJ meets up with Fenwick and Crispo. Mr. Roberts announces over the intercom for Crispo to come to his office. Nervous, Crispo tells them he thinks he is in trouble with the fire chief because he burned down the Earth Day tree to save the cat stuck in it. He tries to blend in to his surroundings to continue hiding from the two adults. CJ warns Fenwick to not lie around girls, which she says is something he typically does, and though he says he does not, he later tells two girls in the courtyard that he participates in many sports including wrestling. Coach LeBeau overhears him and asks that he joins the wrestling team so he can wrestle in the match that day. In order to not look like a liar in front of the girls, Fenwick agrees. Mindy and her friends notice Crispo trying to blend in to a red poster. She tells him she knows he's hiding from the fire chief and will help him if he goes on a date with her. He refuses, but she decides to help him anyway, and he successfully manages to sneak by Mr. Roberts and the fire chief while wearing a dress and wig. Mrs. Seagraves tells her class that instead of a vocabulary test, they were going to have a pie party. She allows CJ to have the first slice, but before CJ can enjoy it, Principal Hader enters the room and pulls CJ into the hall. Hader tells CJ to get rid of the stench in her office and that they still need to find who is ruining her posters. Finally, Hader lets CJ know that they are going to fire Mrs. Seagraves. This alarms CJ because she doesn't want to fire anyone. While Crispo continues hiding from Mr. Roberts and the fire chief, and Coach LeBeau gets Fenwick prepared for the wrestling match, CJ tries to get rid of the smell in Hader's office. She soon finds a bag of old cheese stashed in one of the drawers. Hader then wants to go fire Mrs. Seagraves, but CJ is nervous at the idea because the students love Seagraves. Regardless of this, however, Hader tells her that Seagraves contributes to Pootatuck having the lowest English test scores in the district and needs to be fired. She also tells CJ that they will be power suit pals for a long time, which causes CJ to find a new look to wear in the lost and found. In a look similar to the Black Lipstick Girls, CJ sits down at a lunch table with other students, but the get up and leave, and she realizes how much people judge each other by what they wear. The Black Lipstick Girls sit at the table with CJ, and Aubrey asks her about her new look. CJ tells them about getting out of a thing with Prinicpal Hader, and then Aubrey asks what she put on her lips. Because she didn't have any lipstick, she used black marker. Aubrey takes the marker and she and the other girls share their black lipstick with her. CJ realizes that the girls are actually nice, contrary to what other students have said. Principal Hader sees CJ in her new look and is disappointed. When she remarks on her vandalized posters, the Black Lipstick girls laugh, making Hader suspicious of them and CJ. Mr. Roberts once again uses the intercom to call Crispo to his office. Crispo, meanwhile, is in the boys' restroom, where Fenwick has called him to talk about the wrestling match. Crispo tries to teach him some wrestling moves, but Mr. Roberts walks in, and Crispo is taken to his office. Roberts lets Crispo know he and the fire chief had been looking for him, and Crispo immediately apologizes and offers to plant new trees where the Earth Day tree was. Confused, Roberts tells Crispo that the fire chief had just wanted to give him a certificate for saving Fire Marshall Meow. Roberts then realizes that Crispo was the student who burned down the tree and gives him detention. Noticing Crispo's outfit, he asks if there was anything else they needed to talk about, but Crispo, oblivious to what Roberts was suggesting, says there wasn't and is sent to detention. Principal Hader finds the Black Lipstick Girls and CJ and tells them that she found black markers that were used to vandalize her posters next to the trash can by their lockers. Even though Aubrey and CJ tell Hader that they didn't vandalize the posters, Hader takes note of the black marker in Aubrey's pocket and gives them detention. Fenwick admits to Coach LeBeau that he doesn't know how to wrestle. He tells him he already knew that, but believes that his brain can beat the opponent's brawn. This gives Fenwick confidence and he goes to start the match. Eight minutes later, an injured Fenwick is in a wheelchair being pushed by Coach LeBeau, who remarks on how bad the match was. He takes him to detention, as he needs to get back to the match and he needed a place to wait for his mother to pick him up. In detention, Hader tells the students they are to write an essay about how she is not a Fart Monger, which is what was written on one of her posters, and talks about the lines coming out of her head on the poster. CJ comes to the realization of who actually vandalized the posters, takes the poster, and leaves, Hader and the other students following. CJ gets to Mrs. Seagraves's class and accuses her of being the vandal, comparing the vandalized poster to the picture of the pie she drew on the board. She also shows that the trash can where Hader found the black markers is outside of the classroom. Fenwick smells some cheese in the cabinet, which matches the cheese that was found in Hader's office. Hader fires Seagraves, who leaves. Hader apologizes to the Black Lipstick Girls and tells CJ she looked better in her power suit. In the hall, they see Seagraves vandalizing Hader's office door and a chase between the two women ensues. At the end of the episode, CJ, Fenwick, and Crispo as well as the Black Lipstick Girls and a few other students switch up their looks. Cast 'Main Cast' *Isabela Moner as CJ Martin *Jaheem King Toombs as Fenwick Frazier *Owen Joyner as Crispo Powers *Jack De Sena as Jack Roberts 'Recurring Cast' *Brady Reiter as Mindy Minus *Lisa Arch as Principal Hader *Diane Delano as Coach LeBeau *Raajeev Aggerwhil as Mr. Bored 'Guest Cast' *Allegra Acosta as Aubrey *Twink Caplan as Mrs. Seagraves *Hannah Bradbury as Girl #1 *Victoria Elizabeth as Girl #2 Notable Dialogue Trivia *This episode was filmed in December 2014. *Isabela's father is actually a firefighter by profession and makes a small cameo in this episode. Errors *The "Don't Care What You Wear Look" boy with glasses can seen wearing a different outfit in the beginning of the episode. Gallery References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes aired in 2015 Category:Episode guide Category:Season 1 Category:Aired episodes